Heart of Ice Will of Fire
by Fateweaver01
Summary: A child is hated and abused for the acts of another, crys in the darkness. A demon that has only felt fear and pain finds hope. The will of fire burns stong but is it enought ot melt the heart of ice? Naruto X FemKyuubi maybe harem later
1. A New Dawn

**Disclamer: I dont own nuffin**

_well this is my first story so help me out other then that injoy_

**Heart of Ice Will of Fire**

_A New Dawn_

Today is a day of celebration through out the village hidden in the leaves. For on this day six years ago a nine-tailed demon fox attacked Konohagakure.

Powerful enough to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with a swish of one of its tails, it raised chaos and slaughtered many people,

until the leader of the Leaf Village the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his own life to defeat the Kyuubi no Kinsune.

So on this day the villagers celebrate there greatest hero and the fall of the worlds most powerful tailed demon by holding the Kyuubi festival filled with rides games fireworks and fun.

But all was not fun and games not far from the Kyuubi festival we find a very small apartment but most people would refuse to live there the apartment was nothing more then a room.

Broken windows plaster hanging from cracked and damaged walls. Broken glass, trash and rags litter the well worn floor.

Huddled in the corner we find a small sickly child his once bright blond hair now thick with dirt and grime.

His little hand grasps at the rags he wears trying to keep warm he whimpers silently clutching his empty belly wile as tears pour from his bright blue eyes leaving clean streaks on his other wise dirty face.

He wishes himself a happy birthday as he lays down pulling more rags to himself and tries to get some rest knowing today they will come. They always come but today is the day they hurt him the most they will come.

They will beat him and call him names till they finely tire and leave him alone, hes always alone. As he lays on the cold floor slowly falling asleep he is startled awake to hearing them its always the same they come for him they call out for him.

"MONSTER COME GET WHATS COMING TO YOU!"

"FILTHY DEMON! COME OUT AND FACE US!"

The small boy curls up tighter closes his eyes tight and hopes they will just go away. As the drunken mob beats on his door still yelling for him to come out as they try to force there way in.

the door shatters from their blows and the small boy screams out for help all the while knowing this time will be no different.

The mob rushes the child still yelling for his death as the first blows rain down upon his small frame.

They hear small whimpers from the boy as the sounds of his bones breaking along with the wet slaps of fist on flesh can be heard.

The last thing the boy sees is a ANBU member appear before a thrown fist slams in to his face and his world gos dark.

The boy awakes felling cold and wet he shivers and pulls his ragged clothing tighter around himself to try and shake off the cold but winces in pain from his sore sid and arm he looks at his arm and it seems to bend funny.

So he tears at part of his rags to make a sling guessing that his arm is broken. He finishes tying up his arm and looks around he can tell hes not in his room any more the ground is wet and cold the walls are rough stone with pipes over head,

the barely lit hall looks a lot like a sewer he thinks to himself. The boy sits down in the stagnant water and begins to cry. He thinks to himself that he wished he would just die.

As he sits whimpering in the cold he hears a soft voice coming from down the hall "come child it will be alright come to me"

The boy is jolted from his sorrow hearing the voice he looks to see a faint red glow that seems to brighten with each word as it spoke "Child come to me, Seek my voice I will keep you safe just come to me"

Still scared but having nothing left to lose he stands and begins to limp down the dark hall towards the warm glow and the voice. As the ANBU member appears he sees a small boy being beaten by a drunken mob,

taking no chances he steps towards the boy to block a strike from a villager but comes to late. He watches in horror as the boys head recoils from the blow, and blood sprays across his face.

Quickly he shoves the villager away and picks up the small boy, he tucks him under one arm and notices that the boys arm seems to be broken, and the child is in nothing but rags.

Noticing movement he looks back at the villagers and yells. "BACK OFF OR BE ARRESTED!" The angry mob backs up a few feet at the new threat from the weasel masked ANBU member.

A brave villager in the back yells. "THERES ONLY ONE OF HIM, IF WE RUSH HIM WE CAN KILL THE DEMON!" a whistling sound and a loud THUNK the villager was silenced with a kunai to the thought.

"ANYONE ELSE?" he asks. The angry mob now in a rush of panic turns and runs in fear for there lives. He calmly reaches up to his radio with a hiss of static the radio springs to life and he talks softly.

"Weasel to command." a moment later he gets his response. "command here what is it weasel?". "I have a hurt child request the hospital staff to be ready upon arrival, Hes hurt real bad sir I'm not sure he will make it."

said weasel "roger hospital staff will be standing by anything eles?" the voice from the radio asked "yes the Hokage needs to be informed immediately." responded weasel. "Why? Who is the victim?" asked the voice. "Its...".

* * *

HEY ALL THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE ILL DO


	2. The Promise

Disclamer: still own nuffin

(AN: thanks for reading my fic hope you like it if you do pls review i love them things lol)

* * *

**Heart of Ice Will of Fire**

_**The Promise**_

As the small boy moves out of the hall he enters a large chamber and starts looking around. He cant make out much other then a huge gate along the far wall that seems to run on in all directions.

As he gets closer to the gate he can see a small paper tag a few feet in the air on one of the golden bars, the paper reads "Seal".

Peering in to the darkness behind the golden bars the boy can hear soft breathing from with in a the faint red glow seems to pulse in time with the shallow breaths.

Reaching up to hold on to the bars hes looks closer to try and see anything in the inky dark. "Anyone there? Hello?" the boy calls softly. The breathing seems to halt before him a pair of red eyes open in the darkness.

"Yes child I am here, and you have come now everything will be alright." Says a soft voice from within. The young boy begins to shake whether in rage or sadness the figure beyond the bars cant tell.

"NO IT WONT THEY WILL FIND ME AND HURT ME!" yells the small child. The figure in the darkness blinks at the boys outburst and replies. "no child you will be safe here."

the boy calms down hearing the soft voice from with in, but new questions come to his mind so he asks. "But they always come how can I be safe?"

"Because child we are in your mind and I will not let them bring you harm anymore as long as we live." Replies the voice in the darkness. The boy looks around with a confused expression on his face,

trying to make sense of what the voice has told him. "My mind?" "Yes child we are in your mind" "Well how am I here?, and who are you?" asked the boy.

The soft red glow seems to flow in between the bars and surrounds the boy, he can feel the glowing red mist flow over him. It feels warm and his pain seems to melt away.

"What are you doing?" the startled boy asks. "So many questions for one so young but I shall answer them the best I can. I brought you here so you can get away form the pain those monsters were inflicting upon you,

and I am simply helping to warm your cold body wile healing your wounds" "Ok thank you I guess but who are you?" ask the boy. "That my child is a long story, but we have time while I heal you.

Make your self comfortable" Says the soft voice. The boy looks around for a dry place to sit upon finding one close to the bars he drops to his butt and says "Ok"

"Alright child I will tell you how I came to be here and who I am. About six years ago I was sleeping not far from your village when a man with snake like eyes woke me up and tried to take my power,

I was to strong for him so we fought. But before I struck him down another man appeared and did something to me and they both fled. I became enraged and tracked them to this village where I was attacked once again.

But what ever the new comer had done to me made me attack them causing untold damage. I couldn't stop my self and fought for three days, till a Man came to me in battle holding a tiny baby just a few hours old in his arms.

This confused me why would a man bring a child in to a battle where they would both die? In this confusion I seemed to reel in my rage and understand what I had just done. But it was to late for me to flee,

the man yelled something and I grew cold and felt myself being pulled towards the baby. As I neared I looked to the man and aw him crying and herd his last words as he spoke to the baby,

"forgive me we love you" and I saw no more." Spoke the soft voice as tears fell from the crimson eyes. "but that means you were put in here the day the I was born,

The same day the Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth Hokage!" exclaims the boy. His face moves from understanding to shock to terror as he scrambles away from the bars and red mist wile screaming.

"YOUR THE KYUUBI!" the boy trips in in panic falling in to the murky water.

"Child don't be afraid I wont harm you for if I harm you I harm myself." the boy dumbly stares at the gate as the image of a small girl no more then six or seven years old walks up to the bars.

She has bright red eyes and flowing red hair that falls to her mid back. She seems to have two fox like ears on tops of her head but what caught the boys eyes the most were the nine fox tails flowing from under her silver obi,

as they sway back and forth as if they have a mind of there own.

"Beautiful" the small boy whispers softly. The fox girl hears him and blushes a soft pink. "Child come here and let me help you I have seen what the true monsters have done to you,

and I am the reason you have been treated so poorly. So I wish to help you in till we die."

"You want to help me? I don't understand you should hate me more then the villagers do, and why do you call me child? You look the same age at me."

"Child I don't hate you far from it I wish to keep you safe and promise to help you, for all that has happened because of me. As to why I look like this it is how I wish for you to see me."

The small boy walks towards the fox girl and steps between the bars, and embraces the fox girl as tears run down his face. "Why are you crying?" sh asked

"I'm Happy because I finally have someone who cares about me" the boy says. The fox girl not sure what to do hugs the boy wile rubbing his back to comfort him and says

"Its ok I will always be here for you but I cant keep calling you child so what is your name?" The small boy leans back to look at the fox girl in the eyes and says "My name is..."

HEY ALL CHAPPIE 2 IS FIXED REVIEW


	3. Retribution

**Hey all just a quick update for everyone i like to update every three days **

**but i also am human so i worked ali night on my next update.**

**but looking threw the reviews (or lack there of) ive seen many read my storie **

**or skim it so all i ask is review tell me what you think it helps me a long way.**

**now id like to say hi to a reviewer who did just that **

NarukoNamikaze thanks and ill look in to that to everyone else that reviewed thanks for the support.

Fate out

* * *

**Heart of Ice Will of Fire**

_Retribution_

The Third Hokage raced to the raced to the hospital after hearing the ANBU report about the beaten boy. When he arrived the medics were all ready working on the child,

a bright green glow surrounds the many medics hands as they try to save his life.

A stray tear slips from the old mans eye as he looks on and listens to the steady rhythm of the machines hooked up to the boy showing hes still alive.

"All I can do now is wait a hope Naruto makes it threw" said the Third softly.

"Naruto I know you want to stay here but you have to go back theres someone waiting for you, he needs to know your ok". Said the fox girl

"But Kyuubi I don't want to go I want to stay here with you." Cried Naruto. "Its ok I will still be here and I will talk to you when you go to sleep but you need to wake up now and let the old man know your ok,

and if you think its safe tell him what we talked about ok?" Naruto nods his head that he understands and gives Kyuubi one last hug before steping threw the bars,

once back in the swear like mind scape he turns to look at Kyuubi "If its ok with you Kyuubi can I call you Kyu?" Kyuubi smiles and nods.

"Thanks Kyu-chan, now how do I get back?" As soon as he says this Kyu blushes and her chakra pushes Naruto down the hall to wake up.

The Third rests in a chair next to Naruto's bed waiting for him to wake. "Hokage-sama you should get some rest, you have been here all night we will notify you when he awakes"

says a doctor as he enters Naruto room wile flipping threw some medical charts. "Its a miracle he survived if it wasn't for that burst of red chakra"

The doctor trails off wile looking from Naruto to the Third. The Third nods his head and starts to rise from his chair. "I believe your correct, I am sure it had something to do with it.

I am glad he pulled threw" The Third says wile looking down on Naruto's small form. "I believe I have failed the Fourth in his dieing wish"

The Third mutters as he moves one of Naruto's golden locks from his eyes to look Upon the boys face. "Hokage-sama you have done all you can do , you even passed that law to help him.

It isn't your fault some people cant see him for who he is and not what he contains" The Third nods his head in agreement "I just need to do more I saw what he was wearing when he was brought in,

little more then rags" "But Hokage-sama I m sure his clothing was just ruined in the attack" the doctor says. "No Look at him doctor, he looks like he hasn't seen a meal in days if not longer,

hes covered in all kinds of filth and was wearing rags. He looks worst then when I pulled him from the orphanage and gave him his apartment,

and where the hell is his caretaker she should be here by now its been hours!" says the Third getting more pissed as he thinks about whats going on.

"I m not sure Hokage-sama I will send someone to get her right away" the doctor says as he steps out of the room to do just that. "_Naruto my poor poor boy what have they done,_

_ to think Minato sacrificed his life for these people and this is how they treat his son, if they only knew well no __more!" _thinks the Third, taking a deep breath he calls out "WEASEL!"

a moment later a plume of smoke appears and out steps the ANBU officer. "yes Hokage-sama?"

"Weasel I have an S-Class mission for you, but first I need to know what you think of Naruto here" as the Third gestures to the sleeping boy.

"Hokage-sama? I have no ill intent towards Naruto why do you ask?" "Because for to long have I done nothing and it ends tonight, for this mission I need someone unbiased.

You will henge into Naruto here and attempt to get food clothing and anything else a young boy would need. I want you to record everything peoples reactions prices and general treatment of your self wile this gos on"

The Hokage looks from the ANBU to the clock on the wall. "Its four in the morning the mission starts now return to Naruto's Apartment and commence your investigation,

report your finding to only me this evening now go!" "Yes Hokage-sama!" weasel says and disappears in a swirl of leaves. The Third looks back at Naruto hoping for some kind of movement showing he might awake soon.

The last thing Naruto remembers is talking to Kyu-chan and a bright red flash. But now he feels tired and sore all over. As he comes around he can vaguely hear someone talking but it sounds muffled,

straining to make out what being said but to no avail. Naruto now opens his eyes but finds him self blinded by bright lights and shadows, he quickly closes them. As he thinks to himself "_where am I?_"

Seeing his eyes flutter brings a tear to the thirds face as he softly calls out. "Naruto can you hear me?

"_Is that the old man? Why is he here?" _thinks Naruto as he blinks to regain his sight.

Watching Naruto blink and open his eyes the Third smiles at Naruto as relief fills him knowing its not to late to fulfill the Fourths last request.

Turning his head trying to look around and figure out where he is Naruto blinks a few times more to clear his vision till it rests on the Thirds smiling face and attempts to speak but nothing comes out.

"Easy there Naruto your throat is dry try no to speak just yet" says the Third as he fills up a cup of water and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto quickly downs the offered water and looks around some more and clears his throat and says in a whisper "Old Man where am I?" The Third laughs at Naruto's comment and says

"Naruto your in the hospital where sick people are made better" Naruto nods showing he understands "Old Man am I all better now?"

"yes, Naruto your all better now but before you can go I think we need to talk about what happened last night" Naruto's faces becomes grim at the last statement as he says

"ok Old Man I have a few things to tell you anyways but can we talk alone?" the Third looks around the room then closes the door, walks back to his chair and sits down.

"Ok Naruto go ahead" says the Third. Naruto shakes his head and says "No I mean so no one can hear"

the Third looks at Naruto for a few moments before nodding his hands become a blur with movement and he places them on the wall wile whispering "silence no jutsu"

small black lines web out fast and cover all the walls of Naruto's room the lines seem to spell words but Naruto can seem to read them yet so he watches as the black lines glow a bright blue and fade away.

"Ok Naruto no now one can enter or hear us" Naruto smiles and begins to tell the Third everything that has happened.

The Thirds face at first gives nothing away as he listens to Naruto's story but over the course of a few minutes his emotions slowly make there way to the surface ranging from outrage to anger to sorrow to scared.

By this point in Naruto's story he pauses for another drink of water. The third inds himself asking a question or two "Naruto now are you sure the Kyuubi can be trusted?"

Naruto puts his cup down and looks at the third and nods "Yes Old Man I do when I was in her cage she could have killed me but all Kyu-chan did was hug me and heal me so I trust her"

The Third smiles at Naruto and says "Ok Ok Naruto no need to get upset but you need to understand up in till a few moments ago I thought that Kyu-chan was a boy and attacked the village in hatred

and now I find she was provoked and it sounds like a gen-jutsu was placed on her so she couldn't control her own actions" Naruto smiles and asks "Old Man whats a gen-justu?"

The Hokage chuckles and says "Naruto thats one of the many talents that a ninja uses" Naruto nods and asks "Old Man are you a ninja?" the Third smiles and says "

Yes, Naruto I m a ninja only the greatest ninja in the village can be the Hokage and its the Hokage's job to protect everyone in the village"

Naruto looks at his ands and thinks for a moment as he opens his mouth to say something his stomach decides to speak up with a loud growl. The Third looks at Naruto before laughing and says

"Naruto I Believe you must be starving" the third looks up to the clock and sees 2 hours have passed. "Naruto I think we have talked for far to long already and I know theres more to be said so

I want you to stay in bed ill send someone in with some food shortly, she will be ANBU wearing a Niko mask.

When you finish eating she will bring you to my office so we can talk more. Naruto nods and repeats what he was told the Third smiles again satisfied that Naruto knows who will visit him,

With that the Hokage get up to leave but stops at the door and says " Now Naruto get some more rest I m sure your tired as well and remember only Niko can enter this room so I want you to keep

Kyu-chan a secret for just you and me ok?" Naruto smiles and nods and the Hokage continues speaking "now get some sleep Naruto I believe you and me have a lot to do when you wake up"

Naruto snuggles deeper in to his bed and closes his eyes but says "Thanks Old Man goodnight" before letting all of his tiredness take over and slipping in to a restful sleep, knowing he will soon see Kyu-chan again.

"Good night Naruto" the Third says and smiles fondly at the boy as he drifts off to see his friend, and leaves the room. Stepping in to the hall way the third finds the doctor standing next to the door.

"Hokage-sama is everything well?" asked the doctor. "yes doctor everything is fine Naruto will be staying here for awhile till I send for him he is not to be disturbed I will have My ANBU watch over him,

Now I must go a village dose not run its self you know" The Hokage chuckles at his own poor joke before heading off to the Hokage tower to look in to somethings like dealing with Naruto's

ever missing caretaker and awaiting Weasel's report for the night.

REVIEW PLS


	4. The Illusion Falls

**Heart of Ice Will of Fire**

_The Illusion Falls_

* * *

_I know this has been a wile in the wait but i have been waiting for reviews_

_seems im still waiting lol well on with the show_

* * *

After leaving Naruto at the hospitable the Third makes his way back to his office at the Hokage tower. His mind slowly churning everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours,

'_Kyuubi, Naruto, Naruto's wayward guardian Tsubaki'_ are a few of his major thoughts not even realizing that he has already sat himself at his desk, he comes to the first order of business for the day.

He calmly raises his voice and says "Niko". In a poof of ninja smoke a woman no older then fifteen wearing the standard form fitting ANBU uniform appears.

The only thing that would tell her apart would be her dark purple hair tied back in a ponytail and her standard ANBU mask crafted to look like her name sake. "You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Niko I did I have a few things I wish to speak with you about." "as you wish Hokage-sama" says Niko as she takes a relaxed stance. "Niko what do you think of the boy Naruto?"

"I am not sure I understand the question Hokage-sama." "I mean Niko what is your opinion of him."

"Is it safe to assume this is in relation to whether I believe he is a just a boy or the demon he contains Hokage-sama?"

"Yes it is Niko I feel I should tell you nothing will happen to you no matter what you say I want you to speak truthful on this matter it is of great importance."

Niko nods and thinks of what to say, finding her words she replies "Hokage-sama a sword is a sword and sheath is a sheath,

where you find one you find the other however even if you place the sword in the sheath it will not change that fact that they are two different things."

the Third looks in to the place where Niko's eyes would be before nodding to himself. "well spoken Niko now cut the poetic bull crap"

Niko smiles behind her mask finding the Hokage's curt reply refreshing. "Hokage-sama he is a boy with a burden nothing more nothing less."

The Hokage nods his head a smiles at her "Well said now as to what I need from you, you will be for all purposes Naruto's guard, his teacher, his friend.

I believe that last night occurrence is well known threw out the village and I expect some of the stupider villagers to try something soon."

Niko tilts her head to the side wile looking at the Third before shifting back in to her relaxed stance. "Hokage-sama if I might ask why was I chosen and not someone else?"

The Third rubs his brow for the first in many times today before deciding on just how he should let her know of the over whelming responsibility she will have.

"Niko I wont kid you on this Naruto's life from just what I have seen I wouldn't wish on the Kyuubi, he has no friends no family and no one there to guide him,

we both know what he contains if he should ever give up the will to live and release that power once again." The third left his last statement just to hang there as he decided to continue on

"He needs you Niko someone who is firm but fair compassionate but not naive, you are also the only one I deem worth of looking after the Fourths legacy."

A feeling of pride begins to burn in Nikos chest at the thought of just how important her new role will be but before she can say anything on the matter the door to the Hokage's office busts open admitting the current civilan council members.

"Hokage-sama is it true! did that demon kill a villager last night! yelled a woman with pink hair '_Hmm pink hair a Haruno perhaps?, _

_yes it is I think only a Haruno could scream loud enough to wake the First, well I __better nip this little out bust in the bud_' before the Third could do just that a someone else spoke first "HARUNO-SAN!"

yelled Niko to get the raving womans attention. "mind your place council woman this is the lord Hokage's office not some bar you do not storm in and start shouting demands,

last I checked you are advisors nothing more though it seems some of you forget that." Niko said calmly wile in side she was raging in anger for what this woman had said about her resent charge

'_The nerve of this pink haired bitch!_' Niko took that small moment to calm herself to look at the Third once again not caring at the look of outrage on the pink womans face.

"Hokage-sama I believe you were about to tell me the details of my next assignment?" The Third looked from council members to Niko before smiling "ahh yes where were we?

I remember its A to S class with double A class pay, for the duration of the assignment,

but ill have a scroll made up for you to retrieve later for now you should go meet your client he will be expecting you I am sure he would enjoy it if you had brought him lunch as he has been indisposed most of the day"

Niko nods before diapering in a poof of ninja smoke. The Third turns to look back on the council members before saying "Now who is going to explain why I shouldn't have you all banished or worse?"

The silence became deafening in the Hokage's office as no one wanted to risk the Thirds ire.

"since none of you wish to speak I find my patience running thin you will excuse your selfs till I call a council meeting where I will address your punishments for your blatant disrespect of my office"

said the Third hiding his covenant excuses to rid him self of the council till he needed them. The members of the council stood in shock that they were dismissed how ever not one complained as they left the Thirds office.

As the door closed the Third looked up at the pictures of his predecessors shaking his head to clear his thoughts he reached over to press a button on his desk a moment later a womans voice can be herd threw the intercom next to the button

"yes Hokage-sama?" "Ami I want Tsubaki found and I want her found yesterday send Inu after her she is to be brought here strait away I tire of her delays, and tell Inu he has 30 minutes or I burn his books." "Hai Hokage-sama"

As the door to Naruto's room opens Weasel is filled with disgust '_how can anyone live like this, nothing about this mission has been easy from the glares to __verbal __onslaught _

_this poor boy must deal with and I have not been in his shoe for more then a few hours, and I find my self wanting to kill them to make it stop. _

_Well Hokage-sama __will be made aware of this but first I need to attempt shopping to finish my report._'

Weasel Henged to look like Naruto closes the door to the crappy apartment and moves out side just to doge a bottle being thrown at his head.

Niko walks in to the hospitable caring a small plastic bag filled with dango and ramen '_I hope he like dango or ramen I was not to sure what a child might like o well I __guess ill find out more about him when I meet him_'

Niko walks up to the counter and asks the nurse for Naruto's room number minding to keep the bag out of site. The nurse startled slightly looks up to see an ANBU staring at her threw her mask.

"um room 203 I believe" "thank you" says Niko before heading to Naruto's room.

Knocking before she enters she hears a small reply of "come in" doing so she see what must be the smallest six year old she has ever met looking at her with fear filled eyes. "um are you Niko?"

the boy asked in a small voice looking to bolt at the slightest sign of danger. "Yes I am Niko Naruto and I brought you something you might like to try"

all fear seemed to melt from the boys eyes to be replaced with a look of curiosity. "is it in the bag?" he asked looking from her mask to the bag and back wile trying to sit him self upright.

Niko chuckles a little bit before setting the bag on the table next to his water, and helping him sit up. "yes it is I brought you something to eat I hope you like dango and ramen its all I could get on short notice."

Naruto looks at her funny trying to figure out just want dango and ramen are. "um I wouldn't know I don't think I have had them before" is hes sheepish reply. Now Niko seems confused

'_What have they done to him, how could he not know what __dango and ramen are?_' "well what kind of food do you normally eat?" the boy looks down at his hand folded in his lap before he begins to tear up.

And says in a voice so soft Niko had to channel chakra to her ears just to hear him "what ever I can find in the metal bins"

Rage so eminence filled Niko st that moment that she released a KI blast strong enough to make the Kyuubi run away like a scared puppy, this however what lost to Naruto as he tugged on her vest.

"um Niko can I see whats in the bag?" Niko calmed herself once again today before looking down to Naruto "sure lets eat but you have to make me a promise you know what that is right?"

Naruto shakes his head yes so fast and hard Niko thought it might fly off "yes, Old Man taught me" Niko Smiles at the old man comment thinking he was referring to the Hokage.

"good well the promise you need to make me is if I take my mask off you cant tell anyone what I look like ok?" Naruto smiles and promises but asks "Why?" Niko thinks a moment before answering him

"well if bad people saw me on a mission they might look for my family or friends to hurt me so I wear a mask to keep them safe, in ANBU we all wear them but can take them off when were around our friends and family ok?"

Naruto nods again but a new question pops in to his head so as Niko sets his bowl in front of him he asks "so you can only take them off in front of friends and family?" "yeas why?"

"so what dose that make me?" asked Naruto, Niko looks at Naruto thinking to herself and sees the hope in his eyes "Naruto even though we just met I would like you to think of me as family if thats ok with you?"

Naruto's face seemed to come alive with emotions from disbelieving to shock to something Niko couldn't quite place before a huge grin formed on his face strikingly smiler to that of a fox.

Then in a leap Naruto hugs her about the waste and begins to cry.

Not knowing what to do Niko dose the only thing she can think of she calmly hugs him and rubs his back all the wile telling him its ok this gos on for a few minutes before he settles down once again and Niko asks

"Now what was that all about?" "its just I have never had anyone to call family before so it made me really happy and a started to cry I am sorry" says Naruto thinking he had done something wrong

"don't worry about it Naruto you just surprised me that all now lets eat be fore it gets cold. Naruto smiles again but looks at Niko "um arnt you going to take of your mask to eat?"

Niko laughs at her self that in all the emotions going on she almost forgot to remove it.

In one swift motion she takes her mask off and for the first time Naruto can she her face her creamy complexion reminds his of Kyu's own fair skin but thats where there similarity's

end but to Naruto she was still beautiful from her purple hair to her light brown eyes she was just as pretty as Kyu was and now she was on his list as one of his few precious people.

REVIEW PLS


	5. Redemption

****

**UPDATE: **

**I WILL BEGIN SHORTLY YO MAKE A FEW CORRECTIONS TO MY STORY LIKE SPACING AS IT SEEMS TO BE TO HARD FOR PEOPLE TO SIZE UP THE FONT.**

**ALSO I WILL BE POSTING MY NEXT CHAPTER ON SUNDAY I BELIVE JUST DEPENDS IF I FINISH IT SOON ENOUGH.**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVEYONE FOR THERE REVIEWS THEY MEEN A LOT TO ME AND HELP ME TO WRITE BETTER.**

**AND IF YOU FIND A SPELLING ERROR OR A WORD USED INCORECTLY PLEASE CUT AND PASTE THAT ISSUSE WITH THE CORRECTION IN A PM OR REVIEW SO I CAN GET IF FIXED. **

**IF YOU DONT THEN DONT COMPLAIN MY ENGLISH ISNT VERY GOOD BUT I TRY.**

**FATE OUT**

**Heart of Ice Will of Fire**

_Redemption_

The Third sighs as he is disturbed from doing his paper work by a knock at his office door wile waiting on the arrival of Tsubaki. Wearily he replies "Enter".

As his door opens he instantly regrets speaking up in the first place as the shinobi counsel of Konoha step in to his office.

He looks through the members of his council he knows theses people well all but reluctantly before him are the heads of the major clans of Konoha he sees

Hyuuga Hiashi dressed in his formal white obi and stern emotionless face makes for an imposing figure he is also the father of Hinata Hyuuga and the uncle of ,

Negi Hyuuga, significant role in the lives of his daughter and nephew. Hiashi was born seconds before his twin brother Hizashi Hyuga, making him the head of Hyuga clan.

The fact that Neji would never be able to succeed the clan, and that he would be marked with a curse mark so that he could be disciplined caused friction between the brothers.

When his daughter, Hinata, was kidnapped by a Kumogakure Jonin, the ambassador of the Cloud Village to be exact, he had no choice but to kill her kidnapper.

The Land of Lightning overlooked the kidnapping, and they demanded a life for a life, asking Hiashi surrender his life and be killed, or else a new wave of warfare between the Hidden Leaf and Cloud villages.

While Hiashi planned on accepting the punishment, his brother insisted on taking his place, saying that while he hated the main family, he wanted to save his brother and decide his own destiny.

The next clan head is Inuzuka Tsume a beautiful if not feral looking woman wearing the standard Jonin outfit she is also the mother of Hana and Kiba Inuzuka. Like most Inuzuka clan members,

Tsume is tough, but cares for her family. During the Kyuubi indecent, she fought alongside her dog Kuromaru. She prefers to use wolves when she is fighting, and has a friendship with Kuromaru.

Following Tsume would be Aburame Shibi his odd appearance only due to the ever present dark shades and tan trench coat is a man ruled by logic

always wanting the facts to concluded is own judgment also the father of Shino Aburame there clan characterized by their use of insects as weapons.

The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin.

The next member would be the first of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio Nara Shikaku his lazy appearance hides his keen intellect his posture of half asleep hides his true thoughts.

He is the father of Shikamaru Nara who seems to follow in his fathers lazy foot steps. He is married to Yoshino Nara who, as his son says, has him whipped. Despite his claim that

"a woman is always tender to the man she loves," his son is never convinced. As a member of the Nara clan, he raises deer, whose antlers can be used to make a medicine

which halts the destructive effects of the Akimichi clan's three colored pills. He is probably the most skilled shogi player in all of Konoha.

Next one of his best friends Akimichi Chouza seems to be a gentle and caring man, even sage-like at times, and has deep concern for his son, Choji Like the rest of his clan,

he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. It can also be speculated that he has the same bad temper as his son, should someone call him any fat-related names.

The finally member of the trio Yamanaka Inoichi wearing his standard Jonin outfit with a red vest owns the Yamanaka flower shop along with his daughter Ino Yamanaka Inoichi's signature Jutsu,

Mind Destruction Jutsu makes enemies attack each other without any control.

The last of the clan heads would be Uchiha Fugaku captain and head of the Konoha Police Force, and father of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

He is highly skilled and very talented as well. most of the members respect him like a father. While he often seems stern and focused on the interests of the clan.

Finally he sees his three advisors also know as the elders of the council Danzou, Utane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura. Danzou suffered dearly in the attack just six years ago losing his left arm

and covered in burns he looks like a living mummy and walks with a cane. But his frail form hides his true form that of a general seeking his next conquest always looking for more power for the good

of the leaf ha he like to say but the Third knows he is just an old war hawk who resents not being named the Third Hokage.

The last two would be the Third's very own teammates having worked along side each other for close to forty years they seem to know everything about one another and agree on most topics

and are always there to remind the Third Where he came from. And right now the esteemed council of Konoha was acting like a bunch of children all arguing over the last cookie or such.

And the Third had about enough "Silence!" with at they all turned to the Third some with surprise clearly shown wondering how they ended up in the Thirds office.

"Now what are you all doing in my office and what are you arguing about as I recall I summon you not the other way around" with this said Koharu decided to bring there problem to the Thirds attention

"Sarutobi is it true that the Demon child killed last night?" The Third somehow knew that this was what there petty problems would be about and decided to nip this issue in the bud before it could bloom

"hear me well last night there was an attack made on Naruto Uzumaki and it was dealt with buy my personal guard and if I hear anymore false accusations made against Naruto the offenders will be punished accordantly"

most council members seemed to find ease at the Thirds words but Danzou decided it would be a good time to try and get the Kyuubi container in to his NE program and make the ultimate weapon.

"Hokage-sama I believe we all understand that Naruto was the victim of lasts nights events but it has come to my attention that this isn't the first time that Naruto has been attacked

would it not be best if he was protected and cared for seeing as what he contains may become unstable due to the villagers foolishness?" "I agree Hokage-sama"

quickly spoke Homura with Kohara nodding in agreement. "Is this how the rest of you feel?" the Third asked wile looking at the remainder of the council. Getting nothing but nods the Third smiles

"Good so we are all in agreement then Naruto Uzumaki need to be protected and cared for better then he is now do to his condition"

again the council agrees with the Third wile Danzou smirks thinking he has already won but how wrong he was "So with us all in agreement one of you would not have a problem adopting Naruto then?"

At this the council stills wile Danzou looks furious. "I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama but adoption?" spoke Tsume for the first time since entering his office.

"Yes its very simple I even have the forms here on my desk since we all agree that Naruto needs more care and protection which one of you will adopt him?" Danzou quickly seeing a chance steps forward.

"I would like to adopt him" this sends a ripple threw the remaining members of the council all asking them selfs why would Danzou do this. "Hmm Would you now Danzou?" says the Third not trusting the man in the least.

"anyone else? Remember he is just a small boy barely six years old who has had no one since he lost his parents to what he contains"

now the council was trapped by there own words but none of them wanted to step forward "no one then this is a sad day that the members of this council say one thing but mean another."

the Third frown wile looking at Danzou "Danzou to your request is denied now step back." that did it that set Danzou over the edge "this is an outrage I offered to adopt the child why is it I was refused?"

"simple I wont allow you to have him for your weapon Danzou." the Third said firmly Danzou sputtered in shock he knew the Third knew the whole time and set him up. He tried to quickly refute the charge.

"I am not sure what you mean Hokage-sama" said Danzou smoothly "don't question my intelligence Danzou I know of your little project and NE and as of right now that is no more"

Danzou wanting to do something to stop the Third from striping his power from him did the most foolish act he could he drew a kunai and attacked the Third. "ANBU!" shouted the third as he back handed Danzou away from him.

In a poof of smoke three ANBU members appeared two of them quickly grabbing the fallen Danzou wile the third member bowed waiting for further orders as the remaining council members looked on in shock of what the elder had just tried.

"Take him to Ibiki! And have him locked away till further notice!" with that the three ANBU and Danzou where gone.

The Third looked at the remain members of the council and spoke again.

"Now that the trash has been taken out if any of you have failed to notice I am the Hokage and you are all merely advisors meaning I listen to you if I wish never forget your place or Danzou will have more company then he cares for,

I have let this go on for to long" said the Third sternly "Hokage-sama what do u mean?" asked Shikaku "I am glad you asked Shikaku, do any of you know what exactly happened last night?.

Anyone?" the remaining members of the council looked to one another coming up with no answer other then speculation and hear say, they choose to remain quiet hoping the Third will enlighten them.

"I am sure I speak for everyone here Hokage-sama that if we had known the truth we would not have assembled her to find out." said Shibi

"very well said Shibi and once again I see no fault in your logic now on to the topic at hand last night our villagers and ninja consisting of a several Genin a few Chunin and a handful of Jonin formed a mob with one intent.

That intent was the end of Naruto Uzumaki's life which I might add was almost a reality if it wasn't for the quick actions of one of my ANBU saving his life and rushing him to the hospital,

I believe he would have died last night. Now the traitors" at the word traitors a soft mummer came from the council members "yes I said traitors are being dealt with as we speak,

they will all spend time with Ibiki to see how deep this scandal runs and if I find anyone here has anything to do with it I will have your head." as the third finished speaking Chouza spoke up

"Hokage-sama scandals traitors I am not sure I quiet understand." at this Shikaku informed his friend to the Hokage's words.

"Chouza its simple the mob was formed and attacked with out anyone noticing and almost killed the Yondaime's Legacy,

its hard to believe that this would be possible with out help to make sure the ANBU and Police force wouldn't be in the area in question. So it would seemed that this was a planed attack.

To explain the rest would be to troublesome." Chouza seemed to understand and the Hokage continued "that is correct Shikaku which brings me to my next point in question where was the police force last night Fugaku?"

being singled out Fugaku answered "patrolling the festival Hokage-sama to keep the peace as there was several disturbances last night from fights to fires."

"Hmm it seems we all have been played and its time to let everyone know who is in charge of this village, now my last question how is it that when I find Naruto he was malnourished wearing rags and filthily?"

Homura answered this one "Sarutobi it was our understanding that Naruto was provided a monthly allowance and a guardian I believe her name is Tsubaki was it not?" the Third nods his head and asks

"I believe your right now we need to find out were Naruto's allowance has been spent from what I have seen he hasn't seen a cent and we haven't be able to locate Tsubaki I have one of my ANBU out looking for her right now,

when she is found how ever she will answer to me then Ibiki under charges of embezzlement fraud and child neglect. I am tired of this crap and I will have no more of it.

The time for talk and stepping softly are over. We are a ninja village a military power yet we let fools with money decide how we operate this ends today

in tonights meeting I am disbanding the civilian council each of you will take over a section of responsibility." the Third was interrupted by Inoichi who asked

"what if the village council threatens to leave the village?" "dose not matter if we lose a few villagers over there petty beliefs the village will grow stronger without there bickering,

and will allow new shops to open or thrive where larger ones kept them from coming in." said Hiashi "I agree" said Shibi

"new commerce would only be beneficial to the village to many merchants grow lazy and raise there prices just to make more money, it would be good to have new competing shops."

said Koharu "good good I see were in agreement here now as to what will be done with Naruto I have decided that he will become the legacy he is meant to be he will be raised as a child of Konoha he will be taught everything"

said the Third "but Sarutobi you cant mean that what of the demon he contains?" asked Homura

"what of it, its as you said your self he contains it not the other way around and I have a feeling that will only make the boy stronger I will not let another of my ninja lose there will of fire

due to bias options he will be granted every right to learn anything, none of us have adopted him so we all will as a true child of Konoha the Legacy he is meant to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

will be the greatest ninja in the world when we are done." at the name Namikaze the council members stopped breathing in shock "Y-yo-you mean H-he-he is the son of" Tsume started to say before the Third interrupted her

"Yes Tsume Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "Dam this is Troublesome" said Shikaku the third nods

"its all true it was hidden from him and the village in hopes to protect him from his fathers and mothers enemy's but what good is it if he is in danger from our own villagers?"

asked the Third the council members all seemed to understand . "where shall he live Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi "well after tonight he shall know of his family so why not his family home?"

answered the Third "and a replacement guardian Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi "I have thought of that as well Hiashi one of my ANBU Niko will be his official guardian

she will help him with food clothing and anything else that may come up however I would like it if one member of each of your clans were chosen to be his guardians was well, if you deem a member of your clan worthy

I will explain the situation to them, and if I find them lacking they will be rejected remember he will be a son of Konoha. Not of the clans." "I hope we are doing the right thing Hokage-sama a child should stay a child as long as they can."

said Tsume "This is his path in life as laid out by his father if there was another way I would take it but for Naruto's sake we must make every effort to help him, now if there is nothing more to be said

I will see you all at tonights meeting expect it to be rough." after the Third had finished the council made there way from his office feeling the weight of the world now resting on there shoulders each knowing that Naruto

will face hurtles in his life not meant for anyone but he has the will of fire and the power of Kyuubi to help him through.

In one swift motion she takes her mask off and for the first time Naruto can she her face her creamy complexion reminds his of Kyu's own fair skin

but thats where there similarity's end but to Naruto she was still beautiful from her purple hair to her light brown eyes she was just as pretty as Kyu was and now she was on his list as one of his few precious people.

Naruto smiles and says "Your really pretty"

Niko smiles brightly at Naruto "and your a little charmer arnt you, now eat up before it gets cold." as she breaks apart his chop sticks and hands them to him he digs in to his bowl eating as if he has never tasted food before.

Niko stares on in shock at the rate the noodles vanish, only to become concerned when he begins to choke on a mouth full of his noodles. Reaching quickly she pats his back to help him get them down and says

"careful Naruto-kun there not going anywhere take your time after you finish your bowl you can have mine if you still hungry" all the wile thinking to herself watching him eat she suddenly dost feel all that hungry anymore.

"when u finish your going to take a bath and change in to some clothing I brought you and we will go see the Hokage alright?" Naruto tilts his head to the side and swallows his mouthful before asking

"Whats a Bath?" Niko just stares at him as if he has grown a second head "_How dose he not know what a bath is, this cant before real I swear if it is Im going to maim someone." _

"well Naruto-kun its when you wash the dirt off yourself so your clean and smell good, dose that help?" mean wile Naruto had just finished him bowl and was eying her ramen when he spoke up

"You mean like when people sprayed me with the hose or when it rains?" Niko just smiles "something like that Naruto-kun but better ill show you here finish mine Im full."

_"Yep some one is going to die he has never herd of a bath this is crazy I hope the Hokage is doing something about this"_

Forty Minutes and a lot of splashing later Naruto was as clean as Niko could manage but for some odd reason his hair just wouldn't lay flat like it was defying the bushes attempt to well brush it.

Figuring he was presentable as he was going to get Niko checked him out of the hospitable and Roof hoped to the Hokage's Office carrying a screaming but happy Naruto.

When she landed out side of the tower and sat Naruto down the first thing he said was "That was Awesome can we do that again?" Niko with her mask back firmly in place said

"Only if your good Naruto-kun" Naruto took this as a yes because he would behave just to do it again. Niko took Naruto by his hand and lead him up the many stairs to see the

Hokage five minutes and a tired Naruto later they arrive at the Hokage's office door, as Niko was about to knock the door opened with a screaming woman being dragged away by an ANBU in a dog mask.

Screaming how it wasn't her fault and the Demon should suffer. Naruto watching as she was hauled away tugs on Nikos pant leg and looks up at her mask.

Not realizing that the door was open to the Hokage's office and the Third could see and hear him clearly. Naruto asks "Who was that woman and why did the pervy-dog take her away?

Niko thanked Kami for he mask right then as she fought to hide her laughter at Naruto's description of Inu's habits. The Third chose this time to speak up seeing as Niko was at a loss for words.

"Naruto what did you mean when you asked who that woman was?haven't you seen her before?"

Naruto heard his voice and looked behind Niko to she the Old Man letting go of Nikos hand he rushed to the Old Man and jumped in to his lap giving him a hug

wile talking at a rapid pace trying to fill the Third in on everything that has happened since he left him. "Naruto-kun I think the Hokage needs some air"

Naruto froze at Nikos voice forgetting she was there before he let go of the Old Man and said "Sorry Old Man, Niko I'll behave promise."

Niko nods knowing Naruto cant see her smiling at him or the way he calls the Hokage Old Man and thinks to her self _"wait till I tell Anko about this I think shell pee her self from laughing so hard" _

the third looks to Niko after setting Naruto down finally seeing the boy in his new clothing wearing a pair of blue shorts with a white shirt and blue sandals.

He smiles at Naruto and asks again "Now Naruto what did you mean when you asked who that woman was?" Naruto looked at the Old Man and said

"just wait I ment who was she was she a bad person or something?" The Third rubs his temples for what felt like the hundredth time today trying to chase of the impending headache

_"well that explains a lot hes never even met his guardian" _"something like that Naruto she is a bad person likes to steal and be mean to little children" answered the Old Man

"well that not right Im glad she was caught stealing is wrong and you should be nice to everyone" said Naruto getting a shocked look from the Third

_"I don't know how or where but this boy learned what right and wrong was now all I have to do is break his heart by telling him of his parents, Minato I wish it was you here with your son and not me." _

"well Naruto-kun that was a very wise thing you just said makes you sound much older then you really are." said the Old man. Naruto just smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly at the praise.

"Have a seat Naruto we have a lot to talk about." "Ok Old Man" says Naruto as he climbs in to a chair. "Now Naruto I want to know what you think of Niko here" asked the third

"Well Old Man I think shes pretty and nice and I like her a lot why?" asked Naruto "Well I was wanting to know if you wanted Niko to stay with you for a wile at your home you know to help you cook and clean and other stuff like that?"

Naruto became really happy almost bouncing out of his chair Naruto looks at Niko and asks "You mean it!, Really?" Niko nods wile smiling brightly behind her mask.

"Now Naruto she will be staying with you to help you so you should listen to what she has to say because it would be fore your own good ok?" asked the Third

"Sure thing Old Man, but dose that mean she would be my new mommy?" asked Naruto Niko Blushed Brightly before answering before the Third could speak up

"No Naruto-kun not like a new mommy more like a big sister is that ok?" Naruto was on the verge of tears but smiles and nods "Ive never had a sister so that should be ok,"

Naruto became very still and quiet making the Third and Niko worry "Old Man who was my mommy?" ask Naruto as tears started to pour from his eyes

"Dose she hate me to is that why she left, because she didn't want me?" Naruto continued to cry harder each passing moment finally letting the mask fall of a happy boy.

Watching as this happened broke the Thirds and Nikos heart Niko reach over and gave Naruto a Hug and rubs his back trying to sooth him.

"Naruto Your mother was a beautiful woman with ruby red hair and bright blue eyes and she loved you almost more that anything in the world the only thing

she loved just that same as you was your father." Naruto hearing the Old Man telling him of his parents stopped sobbing but refused to let go of Niko as he listened the Third continued.

"Naruto your parents where the greatest people I have ever met and you have seen you very own father more times then I could count you just never knew it was him"

Naruto looked confused trying to figure out who his father was as the third kept speaking. "Naruto your dad was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage the same man who died trying to save everyone when the Kyuubi came."

Naruto looked down with tears in his eyes and begun to cry again. "Naruto don't hate him for what he did he..."

"I don't I love him even more every day in the orphanage I always dreamed that my dad died saving everyone that he was a hero and when I found out about the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi,

I had hoped my dad could have been like him and I got my wish I have the greatest dad ever he loved me so much that he died to save me and everyone else." said Naruto with tears still in his eyes.

"Old Man what was my moms name?" "Naruto your mom was Kushina Uzumaki im sad to say she died when you were born it wasn't your fault she was already sick she simply went to sleep and didn't wake up Naruto."

Naruto Hugs him self in to Niko And cries softly wile Niko continues to comfort him. "Naruto I know your sad but we have other things to talk about before you and Niko head home ok?"

Naruto pulls him self from Nikos arms and looks up at the Third and Nods. "Now Naruto I need you to answer some questions for me then you can go ok?" Naruto just nods and says

"I'll do my best Old Man." "ok Naruto with what you know now I need to know what you want to do about it" Naruto looks at the Third and says

"I want to Make my Dad Proud I want to be like you and him and protect my precious people." the Third Smiles at this and says "So you want to be a ninja then?"  
"No" now its the Thirds turn to look confused "what do you mean No Naruto?" Naruto stands up on his chair and smiles brightly at the picture of the Fourth above the Thirds desk

"I want to be the greatest Hokage ever!"

REVIEW I NEED THEM FOR IDEAS AND TO MAKE ME FEEL LOVED THE MORE THE BETTER

****

TILL LATER  
FATE OUT


End file.
